Como correr en el aire
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Draco Malfoy desapareció hace tres años. El caso sin resolver le fue asignado a Harry Potter.


_**Como correr en el aire**_

Historia original de Eleventy7

Traducción de Dulzura Letal

Por supuesto, los personajes originales son de JKRowling y de quienes posean los derechos.

Es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Se desarrolla muy lentamente. Tiene altas dosis de nostalgia, de tristeza y de esperanza. Y narra, sobre todo, el camino interior de dos personas que se encuentran al final.

**Capítulo 1**

El color de los huesos era casi el mismo que el de la gramilla, quemada por el sol del verano, que se colaba entre las vértebras. Las costillas se inclinaban como tallos de trigo, reverenciando permanentemente a un viento invisible, los huesos de la mano parecían guijarros blanqueados por el sol.

-Cinco o seis años. –El hombre ofreció la afirmación sin levantar los ojos del esqueleto.

Harry se removió, intranquilo, bajo el sol. Demasiado calor, pensó, especialmente porque era casi el final del verano. La túnica le caía, pesada y húmeda de transpiración y ni se movía con la brisa suave. El otro hombre, pequeño, con lentes y una barba canosa prolijamente cortada, no dio indicación alguna de que le afectara el calor. Llevaba la túnica color marfil de la División Forense, y de alguna manera, el color claro daba la impresión de frescura y sombra.

Se oyó el sonido del disparador de una cámara, que produjo un eco en el terreno. Harry y el hombre giraron. La fotógrafa, una bruja alta, de hombros anchos y nariz aristocrática les lanzó una mirada.

-Tengo otro trabajo a las tres, Butterworth –dijo.

El hombre, Butterworth, la miró irritado.

-Haré los hechizos y te dejaremos el camino libre –dijo, cortante.

La mujer se paró a esperar, con la mano suspendida, con impaciencia sobre el disparador.

Butterworth realizó el hechizo y unos números aparecieron sobre el esqueleto, como contenidos en una ola de calor. –Cinco años –dijo, con una nota de satisfacción en la voz. Le gustaba tener razón.

Inquieto, Harry se apoyaba primero en un pie, luego en el otro, los cabellos de la nuca se le rizaban por la transpiración. -¿Mes? –preguntó, deseando volver a los pasillos tranquilos y frescos del Ministerio. Butterworth movió la varita.

-Entre enero y abril.

Harry suspiró. Butterworth se movió, incómodo.

-Cuanto más tiempo llevan muertos, menos exactos son los resultados de los hechizos. No puedo darte nada mejor.

Así y todo, la fecha era bastante exacta y podía corresponder al caso en el que Harry se hallaba trabajando.

-Puede ser Fenwick –dijo-, desapareció en marzo de 2.001 y su escoba se encontró no muy lejos de aquí. Puede corresponder al caso. –Sin embargo, no quería ilusionarse, demasiados hallazgos fallidos le enseñaron a ser cauteloso.

-Tomaremos una muestra y la llevaremos al Departamento –dijo Butterworth-. En una semana te haré saber el resultado.

-¡Qué rápido! –se sorprendió Harry. Los casos sin resolver raramente tenían prioridad.

Butterworth se encogió de hombros. –Ha sido un mes tranquilo. Puedes irte si quieres. Tomaré la muestra y Glassbrook terminará de fotografiar la escena. El resto del equipo llegará pronto.

-Gracias -Harry desapareció.

**Xxxxxxx**

Cuando Harry era un Auror novato y contaba con veinte años, la mirada agudizada por un entusiasmo ansioso, la varita fuertemente agarrada y la mente clara como la luz del sol, creyó que sabía exactamente cuál era su trabajo. Suponía que se trataba de salvar la vida de la gente por medio del trabajo tangible, de corridas en callejones, de hechizos lanzados rápidamente como conejos asustados, de tacles que dejaban moretones y de brillantes contrahechizos. Era bueno en eso. Pero, como le explicaron cuidadosamente sus supervisores, fallaba en el área de la investigación.

-Para eso están los detectives –argumentó Harry, y sus supervisores intercambiaron expresiones, antes de responderle que, por ejemplo, el Jefe Auror necesitaba tener una mente entrenada en los detalles sutiles de cada caso. Coincidieron en que un Jefe Auror necesitaba habilidades de trato personal, no solo fuerza bruta y capacidad mágica.

-No soy Jefe Auror –apuntó Harry.

-Todavía –dijeron ellos.

Esa sola palabra lo destinó a trabajar en la División de Investigación, por los siguientes dieciocho meses, cosa que no le gustó demasiado y lo llevó a murmurar sobre el trabajo de campo perdido.

Los supervisores lo tranquilizaron diciéndole que él ya sobrepasaba a los demás Aurores en la práctica y no tenía necesidad de preocuparse, no la perdería.

La nueva supervisora, Jefa de la División de Investigación, Clara Holdsworth, fue mucho menos diplomática.

-Los Aurores como usted –dijo, cuando se conocieron-, ven su trabajo como un partido de quidditch, como si ustedes fueran buscadores y las personas, simplemente la snitch.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –replicó Harry, a la defensiva. La boca de Holdsworth se afinó y no dijo nada. Le asignó un caso sin resolver, como primer proyecto. Se trataba de un expediente antiguo, de 1.949, al que Harry consideró un insulto velado. Ni siquiera le dio algo nuevo e interesante, solo expedientes viejos sobre gente vieja que llevaba mucho tiempo muerta. Hizo un intento, a media máquina, pero luego lo relegó al fondo del cajón de su escritorio. Por lo menos, el caso Fenwick pertenecía a la década actual y podía considerarse un ligero progreso. Pero, ahora, seis meses después de esta asignación, todavía no comprendía qué era lo que se suponía que debía aprender.

**Xxxxxxx**

Un expediente cayó sobre el escritorio de Harry.

-Felicitaciones por haber cerrado el caso Fenwick –dijo Holdsworth. No sonrió, solo una vaga calidez en la voz indicaba algún halago-. Este es tu próximo caso.

-Gracias.

Se fue. Harry apreciaba lo brusca que era Holdsworth, ella hablaba cuando tenía algo que decir y, cuando no, se iba.

La carpeta era de color azul pálido, un caso sin resolver; pero eso podía significar cualquier cosa: desde dos años atrás a una reliquia de los años '20. Se salteó el índice y pasó a la primera página, donde los detectives originales del caso deberían haber resumido los hechos.

N° de caso: L10-332-5

Fecha: 10 de septiembre de 2.003

Clasificación: Desaparecido

Apellido y nombre: MALFOY, Draco

Harry se detuvo, dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y se paró, luego se preguntó a dónde iba. ¿A compartir el expediente con Ron? ¿A preguntarle a Hermione qué opinaba? Sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo. No iba a ser una novedad para ellos. Lucius Malfoy desapareció en el verano de 2.002, y Draco Malfoy -como siempre-, imitó a su padre y desapareció al año siguiente. Para ese tiempo, Harry estaba a mitad de su entrenamiento y de su nueva vida, comprometido con Ginny, celebrando el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione, evitando a los periodistas cuando se juntaba con Neville, Luna y los demás; apenas se enteraba de las noticias. Probablemente, Malfoy se haya retirado a una soleada villa italiana, o a un castillo francés, junto a su supuestamente desaparecido padre, pensó Harry, haciendo a un lado la carpeta.

Bueno, por lo menos el karma se ocupó de uno de los Malfoy: en el momento en el que desapareció Lucius, a diferencia de Draco, estaba a la espera del juicio y mereció una orden de arresto. Los Aurores lo atraparon en el invierno de 2003; envanecidos en una nube de euforia por haber rastreado y capturado al elusivo Lucius Malfoy, tuvieron una victoria amargamente breve, pues Lucius murió durante la captura, a causa de una maldición perdida.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, volvió al presente y observó el expediente, forzándose a leerlo completo, con calma-objetiva y profesionalmente-.

Contaban los detalles usuales: nacionalidad, sexo, altura, peso, características físicas, la ropa que llevaba cuando desapareció. Nada fuera de lo común. Las notas en 'características especiales' mencionaban la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo, por supuesto, y una cicatriz pequeña en forma de luna creciente en la parte baja de la espalda. Harry frunció el ceño ante los registros de peso y altura, al parecer, Malfoy estaba por debajo del peso normal.

Con todo, las notas eran muy breves. Dio vuelta la página, allí estaban las circunstancias de la desaparición, las declaraciones, y debajo, el lugar donde fue visto por última vez: en Eeylops, el Emporio de la Lechuza, en el callejón Diagon, a las cuatro de la tarde del 9 de septiembre de 2.003.

Demasiado breves, pensó Harry, con ojo crítico. Bueno, cada caso tiene su comienzo…Dio vuelta la página, pasando por alto el apartado de las evidencias. El detective a cargo había tomado un recuerdo de Herbert Higgs, el propietario del local de lechuzas.

Era hora de pasar por la bóveda de evidencias y usar el pensadero.

**Xxxxxxx**

Las lechuzas ululaban suavemente, se oía el roce de las plumas y los crujidos de la madera al sol, había olor a animales en el aire y aroma a aserrín de las jaulas de las ratas. El local se veía oscuro y cerrado, las perchas cargaban lechuzas y junto a las paredes se alineaban las cajas llenas de elementos para mascotas. Harry examinó el lugar del recuerdo, no se veía a Malfoy por ningún lado. El encargado del negocio, un hombre rechoncho, vestido con una túnica roja y escaso cabello canoso, le alcanzaba una bolsa de algo a una joven bruja.

-Dos gotas por día y su lechuza se recuperará completamente para el final de la semana –dijo el hombre, amablemente. La bruja asintió, le entregó un puñado de knuts, giró y salió. Ni un minuto después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, haciendo sonar la campanilla plateada.

Draco Malfoy entró.

Harry frunció el ceño, examinándolo cuidadosamente, en busca de pistas sobre su desaparición. Después de todo, esta fue la última vez que alguien lo vio; además, era la primera vez que él lo veía, desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Por lo menos, la descripción del expediente era correcta –Harry supuso que tomaron los detalles directamente del recuerdo-. La débil luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas estrechas se reflejó en el pequeño sujetador de la capa negra de viaje de Malfoy. Mirándolo bien, Harry reconoció una snitch plateada, no más grande que la uña de su dedo índice.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? –dijo el vendedor, tenso.

Malfoy levantó la vista. –Necesito una lechuza. Me interesa más la exactitud que la velocidad.

Lo que Malfoy parecía necesitar, era una buena comida, pero Harry ya esperaba semejante delgadez, según la información del expediente. Parecía cansado, Harry notó las ligeras ojeras. Pero, bueno, él lucía igual después de un día largo en la oficina. Hablaba sin su arrogancia habitual, con un tono educado. Harry no pudo detectar otra cosa. Observó que el vendedor le hacía recomendaciones y Malfoy eligió una lechuza muy común.

-Tengo otros asuntos de que ocuparme –dijo Malfoy, entregándole un puñado de galeones. El vendedor asintió.

-Puede buscarla más tarde, o darle su dirección y ella volará hasta allí –le alcanzó una pluma y papel.

En ese momento, otro cliente entró a la tienda y el vendedor se acercó, dejando que Malfoy escribiera la dirección y la atara a la pata de la lechuza. El animal ululó una vez, luego voló hasta la puerta y esperó pacientemente. El vendedor se ocupaba de un búho -mientras el nuevo cliente miraba alrededor con interés-, y apenas hizo una pausa para ver salir a Malfoy. El mago abrió la puerta, dejó que la lechuza se fuera volando, salió a la calle y se dirigió hacia la izquierda. En cuestión de segundos, desapareció.

Harry se acercó a la ventana, pero como era un recuerdo del vendedor, la calle se veía solo como una niebla marrón y el recuerdo se centró en el nuevo cliente. Eso fue completamente inútil.

Harry salió del recuerdo, con un suspiro. No importaba de qué forma lo mirara, tenía que admitir que sus presunciones estaban equivocadas. Ciertamente, Draco Malfoy no 'desapareció' en alguna mansión lujosa, todas las circunstancias indicaban que el escenario más probable era el de un secuestro. Estaba abrigado para el clima del otoño, pero además de eso, no había señas de equipaje. Mencionó que tenía otros asuntos que atender y no quiso llevarse la lechuza.

Malfoy giró a la izquierda cuando dejó la tienda, recordó Harry; a la izquierda del Emporio había unos pocos locales e inmediatamente, el Caldero Chorreante. Las notas del expediente decían que ningún otro vendedor lo había visto, y que no pasó por el Caldero Chorreante.

Era razonable pensar que Malfoy desapareció en algún lugar, en la escasa distancia que hay entre el Emporio y el Caldero Chorreante.

Harry volvió a entrar al recuerdo. Esta vez, ya con una idea general del incidente, se concentró, en cambio, en los detalles pequeños. Se sintió raro al hacerlo, pero caminó directamente hacia Malfoy, y con el ceño fruncido, buscó algo que le llamara la atención. Notó que, debajo de la túnica, llevaba puestos unos pantalones grises prolijamente planchados y una camisa blanca. ¿Planeaba ir a algún lugar dónde tuviera que usar ropa formal de negocios? La túnica era de buena calidad, pero ordinaria, del tipo que cualquier mago rico utilizaría para hacer mandados. Malfoy giró y se acercó a las lechuzas, casi chocando con él. Instintivamente, Harry lo esquivó.

-Me temo que no soy muy adepto a los búhos –dijo Malfoy al vendedor.

-Bueno, si no está interesado en nuestros búhos, entonces puedo recomendarle varias lechuzas.

Harry recordó que, en tiempos de Hogwarts, Malfoy tuvo un búho; era extraño que dijera que no le gustaban. Malfoy volvió a girar y la luz del sol parpadeó en el pequeño broche plateado. Por un momento, Harry lo examinó: le resultó algo raro, porque hubiese esperado ver un sujetador grande y con adornos -algo que mostrara riqueza y prestigio-, tal vez una serpiente dorada con joyas por ojos…no una pequeña snitch de plata. Harry pensó que, tal vez, se sentía atraído por el objeto porque era algo que él mismo usaría, algo que él escogería. De hecho, había muy poco adorno en la vestimenta de Malfoy. Las ropas eran lindas, supuso Harry, dándoles otra mirada, pero no eran especiales, no tenían diseños ni bordados elaborados, y la túnica era simple. La capa tampoco tenía adornos, una simple capa de viaje sin capucha. Seguramente, Malfoy tenía su varita en algún bolsillo, porque Harry no la veía por ningún lado.

-¿Ésta, señor? –preguntó el vendedor.

Harry levantó la vista y Malfoy asintió a la lechuza común que le ofrecía.

La dirección de Malfoy…¿la lechuza habrá ido a ese lugar? Tal vez, si no pudo entrar, regresó a la tienda. Harry espió por sobre el hombro de Malfoy, para ver lo que escribía, pero otra vez, el recuerdo se lo impidió. Solo podía ver lo que vieron los ojos del vendedor. Cuando Harry observó el pergamino, volvió a ver la mancha borrosa.

Alguien le tocó el hombro y el recuerdo se disolvió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, irritado, levantando la cabeza del pensadero.

-¡Ah, qué linda manera de saludar a un viejo amigo!

Ron se dejó caer en la silla, delante del escritorio de Harry.

-Estaba en medio de un recuerdo.

Ron dio un respingo. –No quiero saber. Cuando entraba me encontré con uno de tus colegas, el que está trabajando en el caso de la pequeña bruja desaparecida en Leeds, una chiquita de apenas cinco años.

A Harry tampoco le gustaban esos casos.

-¿Hoy hicieron el allanamiento en Grimwright? –preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Ron se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad, y con ojos brillantes se inclinó hacia adelante. –Compañero, no vas a creerlo…estuvimos vigilando el lugar durante meses…

Sí, pensó Harry, él había sido parte del equipo inicial. Escuchó la historia de Ron, preguntándose cuánto tenía de exageración y cuánto de invento. Pero, una buena historia era siempre una buena historia.

Harry aprendió, en esta División, que la historia se halla en los más pequeños detalles: una costura en una túnica, una sonrisa a la distancia, un leve temblor en una mano…Podía descubrir una historia en el moretón que recorría los nudillos de Ron, en las gotas de sangre que manchaban el cuello de su camisa, en el modo en que movía la rodilla mientras avanzaba el relato.

Lo fácil de ser un Auror, pensó Harry, es que si miras una imagen y no ves lo que quieres ver, cambias la imagen. Puedes empezar una nueva ronda de vigilancia, o interrogar a otro sospechoso, o usar a otro informante. Pero, el problema con los casos sin resolver, es que no puedes cambiar la imagen; solamente puedes mirar mejor.

_**Xxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 24 de diciembre de 2014 xxxxxxx**_


End file.
